


Blissful Silence

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You loved your friend really you did, but you sided with The Witcher, when he said Jaskier talked to much. You just wanted to return to that wonderful silence that you now so woefully missed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Blissful Silence

You suspected the forest surrounding you would be peaceful. Maybe you'd hear a few birds, or the occasional fawn scrabbling by. Instead, the only sound you could hear was the endless babbling of one of your traveling companions. You'd just manage to hear Roach's hooves when he paused to catch his breath.

 _If_ he paused to catch his breath.

Jaskier rambled on, word after word tumbling from his mouth. You don't think he'd stopped talking since coming across you and Geralt on his way to the next town. He'd insisted on joining two of you, much to Geralt's annoyance.

It had been nice at first, traveling with Geralt never did offer much in terms of dialogue. 

However, now you wished nothing more than for that blissful silence to return, to rest your injured leg in peace. Yet, the bard kept talking never tiring as he told story after story. Geralt had said nothing since coming across the chatty man, but you could see the way his jaw clenched in irritation. He was beginning to grow annoyed, and you couldn't blame him, the bard was talking enough to scare off even the most ferocious monster.

"Jaskier." Geralt finally spoke, his tone even if not a bit clipped.

"Yes Geralt?"

"Shut up."

The bard made a noise of mock offense and you couldn't help but smile slightly at that. He pressed a hand to his chest as if the Witcher's words had physically wounded him.

"I'm keeping us entertained Geralt, keeping our boredom at bay! What will it be if I stop talking now?"

"Blissfully quiet." You muttered.

Geralt chuckled just a little at your remark and Jaskier frowned. 

"You see what you've done Geralt, your grumpiness is rubbing off on dear Y/N. She's every bit as sour as you now."

Geralt pulled Roach to a stop, nearly causing the bard to run into the horse. He turned his head to glare down at Jaskier.

"Stop talking, or I'll leave you here to fend for yourself." The Witcher warned.

Jaskier muttered a little under his breath, but thankfully ceased his talking. At least for a few blessed moments.

"Why does she get to ride Roach?"

Geralt sighed heavily and you tightened your hold on his waist, laughing quietly. With a small flick of the reins Roach sped into a trot, leaving Jaskier to hurry after the two of you.

"Geralt!"

You glanced behind yourself, watching Jaskier struggling to keep a hold of his lute as he stumbled after the two of you.

"We can't leave him out here."

Geralt hummed in acknowledgement, and you glanced at the white wolf.

"With his luck he'd be eaten in an hour."

Geralt cast a glance at you over his shoulder.

"You think he'd last that long? You have too much faith in the bard."

You rolled your eyes, trying to fight off the smile that pulled at your lips.

"He's our friend Geralt."

The Witcher grunted a little.

"We'll not leave him, but if he tires himself, perhaps he'll stop talking." 

You mulled over that for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Speed up a little, I'll keep an eye on him." 

Geralt chuckled, and you looked over your shoulder to keep an eye on the bard as Geralt guided Roach to move faster.

"Geralt! Y/N! I'll write a song about this! I will! Traitorous Friends is what I'll call it!" 

"Go faster, he's still talking." You teased.

Geralt smiled a little and you gave Jaskier a wave, making the bard shout even more at you both.


End file.
